Apuntes de Cocina
by The Owl's Bride
Summary: Undertaker tambien sabe cocinar... aparentemente. Pequeños capítulos inspirados en apuntes de cocina de Leonardo Da Vinci. Anotación 6, Un banquete, y conclusiones un tanto extrañas.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen. Las anotaciones de cocina, de Leonardo da Vinci, por supuesto tampoco_

**Apuntes de Cocina:**

1 - Sobre las polentas:

En estas ultimas semanas, el negocio parece haber comenzado a decaer, parece ser que ya no muere tanta gente. Le están quitando diversión a mi vida. Hace mucho tiempo que también el joven conde no viene a hacerme una visita, por lo tanto no he recibido un buen chiste en mucho tiempo. De seguir con esta rutina acabaré por volverme loco… ¿loco?...

La otra tarde mientras esperaba que algún cliente cruce esa puerta, (los mismo da si son jóvenes, viejos, hombres o mujeres, ya que en definitiva, van a parar todos al mismo lugar) me dirigí a la cocina para preparar mi almuerzo. Pensé que de esa forma podía hacer que el tiempo pase más rápido. Cansado de mis deliciosas galletas (que nadie parece apreciar) me decidí a observar entonces las polentas y su preparación.

Por primera vez en mi larga existencia puedo decir que estoy muy triste… he pasado el día observado las benditas polentas, se las ve realmente tristes. ¿Qué podré hacer para cambiar su suerte?

* * *

**_Es un fic, que será cortito, Tenía que combinar a los dos hombres de mi vida, Leonardo y Undertaker, y no sé porque extraña y psicótica razón leyendo los apuntes de cocina me imaginé al peli plateado, planeando locuras alimenticias. Creo que podría subir un capitulo por día, según mi humor supongo_**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen. Los apuntes del Leonardo da Vinci tampoco.

**Apuntes de Cocina**

2- Sobre como deberían ser las polentas… y que al fin dejen de ser tristes

Luego de entristecerme profundamente con la visión de las polentas y su resultado, y aquí debo decir de que si mi sombrero de copa hablase también gritaría su tristeza… (no puedo evitar sonreír ante la visión de mi sombrero hablando) decidí que intentaría cambiar su desdichada existencia.

El resultado no fue el esperado:

La cocina, que no había sido utilizada antes, más que para mis adoradas galletas y un simple té, prácticamente estaba destruida. El humo negro oscurecía aún más el ambiente

Los cacharros utilizados para cocinar estaban en su mayoría quemados, y ahora poseían más agujeros, que muchos de los cuerpos que entraban al local.

Las paredes quedaron discretamente decoradas con manchas de las pobres polentas, de quienes no puedo decir que en ese momento se vieran más felices… ¿debería limpiarlas? Pensándolo bien se ven bastante creativas allí a donde fueron a parar, creo que por un tiempo podría dejarlas así.

Por ultimo debo agregar a esta pequeña nota, que si bien no vislumbro un futuro augurioso para este alimento, he descubierto cual es mi favorita, y que dado que ya no tengo los benditos cacharros, tal vez antes de seguir con un recetario, deba primero crear nuevos instrumentos que faciliten el cocinar…

Sé que entre todas mis herramientas, debe de estar lo que necesito.


	3. Chapter 3

Los Personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, tampoco los apuntes de Cocina de Leonardo da Vinci.

**Apuntes de cocina.**

3- Acerca de los requerimientos para una cocina.

Días atrás y luego de destruir todo "instrumento" culinario a mi alrededor, llegué a la conclusión de que lo primero que tenía que hacer era poner en orden mis pensamientos e ideas… JAJAJAJA. (nota mental: debo una vez más volver a colgar el cartel de enterrador afuera). Por lo tanto decidí buscar inspiración haciéndole una visita secreta al joven conde. ¿Por qué quien más que el señor mayordomo para tener una cocina en orden? Pareció ser que no llegué en un buen momento, ya que lo que podría llegar a ser una cocina, era una nube negra que olía a pólvora y era incluso peor que lo que había hecho yo en mi querido local. El causante, un muchacho rubio, con un cigarrillo en su boca, que intentaba por todos los medios excusarse con el mayordomo. Tal vez podría contratarlo como consejero.

Esperé a que el demonio se hiciese cargo de la situación y observé. He aquí la conclusión:

En primer lugar uno necesita una fuente de calor constante, y después un abastecimiento constante de agua hirviendo, fácil. Un piso siempre limpio…Gu fu fu...; herramientas para cortar, pelar, rebanar y moler, de esas por suerte no me faltan. Y por último un artefacto que elimine los olores y hedores de la cocina para obtener un ambiente agradable. Me pregunto de qué clase de hedores hablará…

Tal vez cuando termine con las remodelaciones, invite al conde y a su mayordomo a cenar, puede que no quiera probar el ataúd, que tan especialmente preparé para él, pero si mi comida…Gu fu fu

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer! y por sus comentarios

esta historia en particular me divierte mucho, y es un buen ejercicio de escritura.

Por otro lado tengo a Undertaker hablando todo el dia con mi yo interno, quiere una historia seria, y no me deja concentrarme en "Un condenado y Maldito Error"

el quiere ser el protagonista de todo!


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, Los apuntes de Cocina de Leonardo tampoco.

**Apuntes de Cocina.**

4- Maquinas que aún debo de construir para agregar a mi cocina.

Hace tres días que he visitado la mansión del conde, allí saqué algunas ideas muy interesantes. Algunas ya las he puesto en práctica. Quien hubiese dicho que el piso del "laboratorio" era blanco… pues yo no, claro. Debo decir con toda sinceridad que prefería el color opaco y gris, combinaba con mi cabello. Ahora huele a limón… antes olía a… bueno no importa. Luego abrí una pequeña ventana, que por supuesto con las telas de araña y el polvo de los años, no sabia que existía, incluso ahora entra el sol por allí. Extraño mis te… digo las telas de araña. Observé también que el mayordomo tenía dos asistentes en su cocina, y si yo quería una cocina como la suya entonces debía conseguirme dichos asistentes, por lo tanto coloqué un anuncio en la puerta requiriendo los servicios de alguna dama o caballero que quiera emplearse como tal. Hasta ahora nadie se presentó… Gu fu fu, por supuesto, no lo entiendo.

Ahora lo más importante, las máquinas que debo construir para completar la cocina. Parece ser que con pequeñas herramientas no alcanza, por lo tanto he aquí la lista:

Para cortar en cubos un cerdo

Para desplumar patos

Para prensar ovejas

Para hacer puré (¿con las ovejas prensadas? Por suerte soy…era…soy, vegetariano*)

Para moler un cerdo.

Sin embargo sigo preguntándome: ¿Cómo demonios…Gu fu fu… voy a accionarlas? ¿Viento, agua, por la fuerza de otros animales? Los humanos tienen unos hábitos tan, tan, tan raros… Ku Kú, Ku Kú.

* * *

*Leonardo da Vinci, era vegetariano, consideraba que comer animales era comer cadaveres y una falta de respeto a la muerte. casi casi cortados con la misma tijera

otra aclaración, posiblemente para 1800 y tanto todo esto ya estuviese inventado y perfeccionado, pero dejen volar su imaginación es ficción, y después de todo es undertaker.

gracias a mis lectores por sus comentarios que siempre respondo Elisabetha, me encantaría hacerlo en privado pero no puedo asique que muchas gracias!

nos leemos pronto


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen. Los apuntes y códices de Leonardo tampoco. Lamentablemente.**_

**Apuntes de cocina**

5- Sobre mi nueva asistente.

Apenas despuntaba el alba y ya me encontraba haciendo algunas anotaciones en mis cuadernillos acerca de los últimos descubrimientos para mi cocina, cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó tímidamente. Seguramente otro cuerpo, otro cliente. Limpiando de mis manos los restos de tinta me encaminé hacia la entrada dónde recibí una grata sorpresa.

No se trataba de una viuda, ni de un joven huérfano, ni nadie que querría un ataúd, por lo menos no por el momento, Je je je.

"¿Señor Undertaker?" preguntó una jovencita demasiado bajita para su edad, sin dudas problemas de alimentación habían detenido su crecimiento. Estaba en el lugar correcto ahora que tenía un nuevo recetario.

Asentí con mi cabeza, aguardando que vuelva a abrir la boca.

"Vengo por el anuncio" dijo tímidamente observándome desde abajo con cierto temor... ¿que será lo que causa temor en mí? "Si el puesto esta aún libre claro" se adelantó a decir.

La invité a pasar. La chica miró todo el local y estoy seguro que oí como se arrepentía de estar allí.

"¿Nombre? ¿Edad? ¿Familia? ¿Disponibilidad horaria?" Pregunté todo junto y quizá soné un tanto mas ansioso de lo que en realidad debería haber hecho.

"Gret...chen" comenzó caminando hacia atrás, escapando de mí que estaba acercándome cada vez más hacia ella. "23 años... no tengo familia... señor... no tengo pro...pro...blemas con el horario" quizá no tendría problemas con el horario, pero parecía que si los tenía con el habla.

Perfecto, la chica era perfecta, sin familia, no tendría a dónde ir, como había supuesto antes, sobre su alimentación, seguramente necesitaría el trabajo, y la disponibilidad horaria era excelente. Podría tenerla trabajando todo el tiempo que yo necesitara.

"Contratada" dije tomando su mano estrechándola entusiastamente. Ahora sí tendría una cocina completa. Ya veremos quien es mejor mayordomo.

El viento londinense cerró con fuerza la puerta y la chica, Gretchen, saltó sobresaltada.

Gu fu fu... esto será de lo más interesante.

* * *

Bueno he vuelto con esto! y es que no puedo evitarlo estos dos son mi peor obsesión!

espero que les guste, pobre Gretchen quien sabe lo que le espera.

Por cierto, alguien la nueva serie Da Vinci's Demons? bueno ese Leo, totalmente alejado del real, no solo se prende fuego sólo, sino que tambien es mi vision mas cercana al Undertaker Da Vinci.

Aguardo comentarios!


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji, los Apuntes y Códices de Leonardo tampoco. Nadie puede venir a demandarme.

**Apuntes de cocina**

6- Acerca del lugar que deben ubicarse los asesinos en la mesa.

La temporada de reuniones y fiestas sociales había comenzado en Londres y que mejor lugar para continuar con mis observaciones que aquellos lugares dónde la gente de la alta sociedad se reunía para competir por que mansión ofrecía un mejor banquete. Como en una buena cocina, no sólo es importante alcanzar un gran nivel en el recetario, es lógico que también sea necesario el estudio de los modales de los asistentes y quienes son éstos.

"Gretchen..." llamé desde la cocina a mi nueva asistente que en ese momento se encontraba limpiando la parte delantera del local. La chica sostenía que el lugar tenía que permanecer siempre limpio, y si bien yo sabía que tenía razón, me costaba bastante mantener la limpieza perfecta de los salones.

"¿Señor?" dijo acercándose hasta dónde me encontraba con la escoba aún en la mano. Tenía un poco de polvo gris en la punta de su pequeña nariz y el cabello un tanto despeinado.

"Prepara un vestido de gala querida... esta noche asistiremos a un banquete" los ojos de la chica se iluminaron, pero rápidamente el nerviosismo apareció en su mirada.

"No tengo vestidos de gala señor" sus palabras eran tímidas a pesar de que en los últimos días comenzábamos ya a tener una relación más fluida.

"Elige el que más te guste de allí, no creo que ninguna de mis clientes se ofenda" y la mueca de desagrado en su rostro hizo que yo comenzara a reír. El halo de humilde inocencia que rodeaba a esta chica era de lo mas divertido e interesante. Seguro que con el tiempo podría moldear su carácter y forma de ser más a mi manera.

El banquete se desarrolló como era de esperarse entre grandes mesas repletas de comida y bebidas de los mas diversos sabores. Los ojos de Gretchen estaban abiertos de par en par, y absorbía todo cuanto a su alrededor pasaba con gran avidez. La chica era muy observadora y sabía que no me había equivocado en contratarla como asistente, quizá el día de mañana podría en realidad convertirse en una gran aprendiz. El joven conde con su mayordomo se encontraban allí y supe que algo de mugre de escondería debajo de la alfombra de esa mansión. De no ser así, el conde no estaría en ese lugar.

Y una vez más no me equivoqué. Mis conclusiones lejos de tratarse acerca de un buen plato de comida digno de la nobleza, se basaron en los modales y en las estrategias en los asuntos turbios de la sociedad. Por ejemplo, que hacer con un asesino en la mesa:

Si para la comida hay planeado un asesinato, es claro que se debe ubicar al asesino cerca de su víctima, dado que de este modo se interrumpirá menos la conversación, al mantenerse la acción cerrada a un pequeño sector. La habilidad del asesino estará en que ningún otro comensal note la acción. Una vez que el cadáver sea retirado de la mesa (y claro llevado a mi local...Gu fu fu) lo usual es que discretamente el asesino también abandone la mesa, dado que su presencia podría perturbar la digestión de algunos comensales, lo que de un buen susto, podría traerme más cuerpos Je je je... Por supuesto, para la ocasión un anfitrión que se digne de ser uno bueno, rápidamente reemplazará a los dos comensales desaparecidos con otros que estén esperando previamente a hacer su entrada.

Estos nobles son un caso perdido... después dicen que al que hay que temerle es al sepulturero loco...

Gu fu fu.

* * *

Bueno otro capitulo.

aclaraciones:

1- Leonardo tenía un asistente, que luego se convirtió en su fiel aprendiz, y en el que muchas veces hacer referencia en los apuntes. su nombre era Salai, por lo tanto Gretchen vendría a ocupar ese lugar.

2- Durante el renacimiento, en las cortes era muy común que se planeen asesinatos en los banquetes y fiestas, Leonardo que siempre andaba en las cortes, observaba todo esto y lo interpretaba como una conducta a la que tenía que estudiar para que sus habilidades en la cocina y en la mesa sean correctas y completas. Aunque no lo crean esto está detallado en el libro, base para este fic.

por ultimo espero que les guste, y lo disfruten.

Suya por siempre

Owl´s Bride.


End file.
